El Lugar Al Que Pertenezco
by MsLQBerry-Sarfati
Summary: One-Shot. Por infinitas razones Brittany siempre fue el camino natural, pero... siempre existe un pero, ¿o no? (POV Santana) [Advertencia: Semi-AU./ Alusiones Pezberry/Brittana ending]


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, pertenecieron o pertenecerán. Son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy. Yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de recreación.**

* * *

Me escribiste una carta. Eres… probablemente la única persona de nuestra generación que sigue prefiriendo el correo tradicional, pero así eres tú, clásica, detallista. Aún así ruedo los ojos al recibirla, porque así soy yo, irónica aunque no lo sienta. Tomo el sobre desde la orilla con la punta de los dedos, lo examino desde cada ángulo posible antes de abrirlo, es perfecto… obviamente. No estoy segura de lo que busco en realidad. Me dejo caer en el mullido sillón de mi casa mientras recuerdo nuestro viejo sofá, ese en el que dormí durante meses cuando decidí ir a vivir contigo a Nueva York… bueno, contigo y con el _Peter Pan_ de los ancianos, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

Y ese sofá era tan incómodo… a veces, cuando nos enfadábamos, creía que lo habías comprado a propósito para vengarte de mí. Sí, ante mis ojos siempre fue una conspiración; aún sabiendo que era ridículo porque el maldito mueble llegó a tu apartamento mucho antes que yo. Tendrías que haber sido vidente…

Por fin abro el sobre. Me encuentro con una carta perfumada, cómo no, de dos páginas completas y una fotografía anexada. Tú hablas en párrafos, sería ilógico que escribieras diferente, pero eso está bien, porque me gusta leer tanto como me gusta escucharte, aunque eso jamás te lo diré. Prefiero ser torturada antes que alimentar tu ego. Ya te di suficiente cuando admití que no apestabas antes de tu estreno. Mis palabras nunca serán delicadas, lo siento.

Me cuentas todo lo que ha ocurrido con tu vida en estos meses, todo lo que nuestras llamadas telefónicas nocturnas no han llegado a cubrir. Me cuentas que te llamaron del teatro y que serás _Cosette_ , y no sé si reír o llorar, porque gracias a tu mala influencia sé exactamente quién es y qué lugar ocupa en _Los Miserables_ sin necesidad de que me lo expliques ahora _._ Pero ¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy feliz por ti. A veces extraño ser tu agente, pero en el fondo ambas sabíamos que en algún momento acabaría regresando a la escuela.

Me cuentas también acerca de tu último intento de cocinar. Al menos esta vez no tuvieron que acudir los bomberos. Vas progresando… ¿A quién engaño? Sin mí eres un desastre, Berry.

Me dices que has visto un maratón de _Irene Cara_ y que tienes ganas de que volver a los 80', aunque ni siquiera existías en los 80' en primer lugar. Tu lógica impulsiva siempre me ha hecho sonreír, esta no es la excepción, aunque con tanta trivialidad me da la impresión de que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, ¿Qué puede ser tan grave para que te tomes tanto tiempo?

Ahora lo sé, tienes novia… tienes novia. Se llama Dani, y la conociste en el restaurante en el que solíamos trabajar, toca la guitarra y tiene la mitad del cabello azul metálico; lo sé porque aparece junto a ti en la fotografía que me enviaste. ¡Y qué coincidencia! Ella es otra joya de NYADA… son tal para cual.

Y ahora es que vengo a enterarme de tu fluidez sexual cuando nunca antes diste ninguna pista. No es que tenga alguna importancia de todos modos. Nunca tuvimos… nunca tuve ninguna posibilidad contigo. Siempre lo he sabido. Porque más allá de ti, Brittany es mi alma gemela, mi confidente, mi mejor amiga. Si pudiera volver en el tiempo la volvería a escoger, una y otra vez, porque nunca hubo elección, siempre fue ella. Ella besó cada una de mis lágrimas cuando te hice daño sin pedirte perdón. Ella me sostuvo cuando estuviste a un paso de casarte con Hudson. Ella fue mi jardín zen, lo creas o no, fue quien evitó que cortara a tu gigoló en pedacitos y lo devolviera a la caja de plástico a la que siempre perteneció. Ella siempre estuvo ahí, incondicional, a cada paso del camino. Amándome a pesar de mis decisiones y de todos mis miedos, viendo a través de mí y mi mal humor. Ella es el lugar al que pertenezco.

Por eso ahora que ha llegado a casa exhausta del laboratorio y me dice que se va directo a la cama, voy con ella. Llevo tu carta conmigo, ¿Qué más da? En donde sea que la deje la encontrará de todos modos. Y yo no le guardo secretos. La lee, y sonríe, risueña como siempre; mi esposa dice que tu chica es linda, yo bromeo diciendo que su cabello azul no me convence. Y aunque no se lo diga, ella sabe que nadie me convencerá jamás, no para ti.

Dejo la carta a un lado, sobre la mesita de noche. Ahora me concentro en ella y no en ti, con la mirada me pregunta si estoy bien y le respondo con un beso suave, cargado de dulzura; solo con ella podría actuar así. Realmente está cansada, así que a los pocos minutos me da las buenas noches y se voltea para que yo sea su cuchara grande. Lo hago con gusto, la abrazo por la cintura y descanso mi barbilla en su hombro. De repente mi corazón se estremece y mi entrecejo tiembla, mis ojos pican, mi garganta se cierra. Respiro profundo y vuelvo a estar bien. Soy quien debo ser, estoy donde debo estar.

Soy tu mayor fan, soy quien salva tu trasero cuando se te ocurre poner tu carrera en riesgo por escaparte a Los Ángeles para hacer una audición que no tiene nada que ver contigo. Soy la única que siempre te dirá la verdad, a menos que sea mi verdad.

Porque siempre amaré a Britt… pero siempre viviré enamorada de ti.

Lástima que nunca aprendieras a leer entre líneas.

* * *

 **N/A: Sé que no debería estar haciendo esto, ya me lo han dicho y tienen razón, pero ahora mismo no puedo dormir, y quiero respaldar esta pequeña historia ya terminada, en caso de que mi computador falle, detestaría que se perdiera.**

 **Mil gracias por leer :) Y si tienen algún comentario respecto a este one-shot me encantaría leerlo ;)**


End file.
